


You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!)

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [68]
Category: Music RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, Memories, Music, Song: You Got the Right One Baby (Uh-Huh!), Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Yami Yugi sings the Diet Pepsi song with Téa, and then goes to Ray Charles’ grave to pay his respects.





	You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers; I hope all of you are doing well with your stories, too. Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot about Yami and Téa that I cooked up one day. I wrote it after listening to “You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!)” by Ray Charles while getting some ideas for a music video version of a Yu-Gi-Oh style Pepsi commercial. It was the Diet Pepsi jingle for the early 90s, and I’m sure Yami and Téa would’ve loved it too. 
> 
> Hope you like it.. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to the song You Got the Right One, Baby (Uh-Huh!) by Ray Charles belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

It was nighttime in the city of Los Angeles, California. Yami Yugi had been visiting the club he had heard was called “The Right One”, and had decided to check it out. He was glad he had; he needed some time to relax.

On this particular night, he came in the club... and saw someone very familiar sitting at a piano — someone with brown hair and blue eyes. And that person was none other than Téa Gardner herself. He walked up to the stage and sat down on the piano. Of course, when she looked up and saw him, she smiled. Then she opened her mouth, and he heard her sing.

 

_You know when it’s right_   
_You know when you feel it, baby_   
_You hold it, you hear it, you taste it_   
_It’s right_

Then Yami, unable to stop himself, joined in on the next line.

_Diet Pepsi!  
Uh huh!  
Uh huh!_

Soon, they were both singing.

_You got the right one, baby!_   
_(Uh huh)_   
_Ooh, yeah!_   
_(Uh huh! Diet Pepsi)_   
_If it’s irresistibly sippable,_   
_incontestably tasteful and imminently wonderful_   
_You got the right one, baby_

_(Uh huh! You got the right one, baby!)_   
_You know when it’s right,_   
_you know it’s tasty_   
_(You got Diet Pepsi, uh huh!)_   
_Uh huh!_   
_(Uh huh!)_   
_Uh huh!_   
_You got the right one!_   
_(Uh huh! Uh huh!)_   
_If it’s irrepressibly lovable, unsurpassably colorful and imminently soloful,_   
_You got the right one, baby!_   
_(Uh huh!)_

When they were finished, Yami was so impressed he began applauding.

“Brilliant! Simply beautiful,” he said.

Téa looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks, Yami,” she said. “That’s really sweet of you.”

Then she sang,

 

_“I’m feeling empty,_   
_I’m feeling blue,_   
_I know it’s over_   
_and I know it’s through”._

“Man, now that’s the blues,” she said when finished.

Then Yami suddenly appeared next her, a Diet Pepsi in his hand. “Next time you want a Diet Pepsi, Téa, all you gotta do is ask,” he said.

They both laughed.

The next night, they went to Inglewood Park Cemetery in California, where singer Ray Charles was buried. With a bouquet of flowers in his hands, Yami knelt in front of Ray’s grave. Then he placed the flowers in front of the grave before finally tracing the letters with his fingers.

 

**Ray Charles Robinson  
1930 — 2004**

Yami knelt on the grass for a while, letting both the memory, and the image of Ray Charles sitting behind his piano and singing in that powerful voice of his, wash over him.

He smiled tearfully as he told Téa the story of the day he and Ray met one Saturday..

* * *

_“Hey there, Yami!” said Ray as he and Yami clasped hands. “How’s it going?”_

_“Same as usual,” said Yami. He looked in the direction of the piano. Ray noticed his uncertain expression._

_“Go ahead, Yami,” he said encouragingly. “Play something.”_

_That was all it took. Yami smiled, walked over to the piano and began playing. Ray listened, smiling, as he had heard Yami was a natural on the piano. Apparently the stories were true. Soon, Yami’s baritone voice and Ray’s bass voice were making beautiful music together. The hours passed quickly, and soon Yami had to leave._

_“Goodbye, Ray. It’s been a pleasure playing with you,” he said as he hugged Ray goodbye._

_Ray nodded. “Same here. Don’t worry, Yami,” he replied. “Someday we’ll play again together.”_

_Yami nodded, and left._

* * *

“That was the last time Ray and I ever saw each other, Téa,” he said as Téa knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “When I got the news that he had... passed away... I was devastated.

“For a while, I wallowed in grief, until I sensed Ray’s spirit telling me to go to the piano and play something for him. Instantly I brightened, went over to the piano and sat down behind it. Then I began playing. It was almost as though Ray himself was right there, nodding in approval. After all, we were friends, and we would meet whenever we got the chance and play together on the piano sometimes.

“I will never forget him,” Yami continued after a moment. “It’s as though he’s watching over me and encouraging me, just like you, Téa.”

He turned and smiled at her. She returned the smile.

Then, they kissed. It was a kiss full of promise and happiness. It was in that moment Yami knew that, although Ray Charles was gone, his legacy would live on for generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like reading this as much as I did with writing it. After all, despite his blindness, Ray Charles was a musical genius, and knew how to play the piano very well.
> 
> RIP  
> Ray Charles  
> (1930 — 2004)
> 
> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
